List of Piston Cup Australia fatalities
Here is a list of all known Piston Cup Australia Fatalities. Spectators,Crew chiefs and pitties are also included. List # Scott Cartin in 1948. Scott died in the Corrosion Seal 400 after blew his left rear tire and he hit a pole which split his front in half killing him instantly. # Al Black in 1956. Al died in the infamous grenade incident in 1956 after Manny Corner's brother Jack threw a grenade at him and it exploded, which killed him instantly. This is the 2nd worst of them all. # Gerry Melvin in 1958. Died in the Corrosion Seal 300 at Perth Speedway after Harold Camber accidentally wrecks him. Gerry flipped over 11 times on fire, which caught after he hit the wall, killing him instantly. # Peter Axon in 1964. The worst crash of them all. Peter Axon died in the 1964 Sun Valley race in which he hit the wall and caught fire sliding 370 meters on his roof while burning. Racers stopped by his burning body and racers Ivan Yoder, Mason Gould and Richard Gearshift (who himself sadly died in 1969) tried to save him and were able to put him back on his wheels but he sadly died. # Jim Hilton in 1965. Alfred Myers' crew chief died after Sam Crossbar (he died in 1971 in a road crash in which he hit a tree) hit him, which killed him instantly as his engine fell down. # Jerry Lawson in 1967. He had a small impact with the wall in turn 1 on the 79th lap of the Stoneyard 400 but that impact damaged his cooling systems. He started smoking on lap 80 and a lap later lost control in turn 3 and hit the wall and caught fire instantly. The fire lasted about 30 minutes due to fire trucks not being as good in Australia unlike in the United States and he died during the fire. # Richard Gearshift racer in 1969. Died in the Australian Nightdona Phil and Dave's 500 after an eight-car crash in which he was hit by several racers and died of his injuries a day later. # Sam Crossbar racer in 1971. Died in a road crash while going to the Sweet Gas 300 at Smasherville after he crashed into a tree, which killed him instantly. # Greg Robson in 1972. Died in a horrific crash in the Sun Valley Speedway race in which he went airborne and smashed HARD on the ground beyond the pits near the scoreboard tower! # John Curber Jr in 1976. Died in the Sydney 500 after flipped 30 times before having a fire. # Don Brakely in 1983. He died in a Smasherville crash in which he had a big crash and ended up in a fire. # Jimmy Roadages in 1991. Died while practicing for the Sydney 500. Jimmy hit the wall hard and went spinning. The impact was not much but enough to kill him instantly.